tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Poltergeist: The Legacy: The Legacy
| next = "Sins of the Father" }} "The Fifth Sepulcher" is the two-hour pilot episode of the occult-themed supernatural drama series Poltergeist: The Legacy. It was directed by Stuart Gillard and written by Brad Wright based on a story treatment by series creator Richard B. Lewis. It first aired on Showtime on April 21st, 1996. In this episode, Derek Rayne - precept of the San Francisco chapter of the Legacy has flashbacks of his teenage years when his father took him to Peru in 1969 in search of five mystic sepulchers, each one containing the powerful spirit of an angel or a demon. In the present, psychiatrist Rachel Corrigan and her eight-year-old daughter, Katherine discover the fifth sepulcher, but an antiques dealer unwittingly opens it, setting loose a powerful demon. Derek Rayne calls together the members of the Legacy to stop the threat. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Featuring Crew * John Van Tongeren - Theme music; Music by * Mark Mancina - Theme music * Michael Robison - Editor * Ian Thomas - Production designer * Manfred Guthe - Director of photography * N. John Smith - Producer * Richard B. Lewis - Executive producer * Pen Densham - Executive producer * John Watson - Executive producer * Tony Allard - Executive producer for Pacific Motion Pictures * Lisa Richardson - Executive producer for Pacific Motion Pictures * Mark Stern - Supervising executive for Trilogy * Matt Loze - Supervising executive for Trilogy * Danielle Stokdyk - Supervising executive for Trilogy * Charles Lyall - Production manager * Andy Mikita - First assistant director * Paul Turner - Second assistant director Notes * Poltergeist: The Legacy was created by Richard B. Lewis. * This episode is alternatively known as "The Fifth Sepulcher". For the purposes of this database, we are identifying the episode by its title listed on disc one of the Poltergeist: The Legacy: Season 1 DVD collection. * "Poltergeist: The Legacy: The Fifth Sepulcher", "The Fifth Sepulcher", PTL: The Fifth Sepulcher" and "PTL: The Legacy" all serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the Poltergeist: The Legacy: Season 1 DVD collection. The collection was released by MGM on February 7th, 2006. * This episode had a special running time of 120 minutes. * Actor Derek de Lint's name is spelled as Derek De Lint during the opening title credits. * Actor William Morgan Sheppard is credited as W. Morgan Sheppard in this episode. * Actor David Fredericks is credited as Dave Fredericks in this episode. * This is the first professional acting work for Marites Pineda. She will also appear on episodes of The Sentinel and The X-Files. * Actor Myles Ferguson, who plays young Derek Rayne in this episode, was killed in an automobile accident on September 29th, 2000. He was nineteen-years-old. Story notes * The Golden Gate Bridge is seen during the opening sequence of the episode only as part of an establishing shot to show that San Francisco is the central setting for the series. * The flashback scenes from this episode take place in Chipote, Peru in the year 1969. * It is implied that Derek Rayne is 15-years-old in the 1969 flashback. This episode also establishes that the main events take place in the current year, when Rayne states that his father died some twenty-years ago. This makes Derek's year of birth 1954. Allusions * Explicit content * Female topless nudity: If you ever wondered what Helen Shaver's boobs look like, here's your chance. Remember, this show originally aired on Showtime, which allowed for more illicit content than later episodes broadcast on the Sci-Fi Channel. In this episode, Rachel Corrigan has wild monkey sex with a demon-possessed William Sadler. Quotes * Winston Rayne: When I was fifteen, I wanted to be an archaeologist and I stuck to it. I could read and write Latin, ancient Hebrew... AND Greek. * Derek Rayne: I guess that about makes you God, doesn't it? .... * Derek Rayne: Five fallen angels... who wreaked havoc by mating with the very women they were supposed to protect. It was the druids who finally subdued and imprisoned them... in these chests. * Nick Boyle: You said there were five chests. There's only four here. * Derek Rayne: My father died in vain retrieving this one, and after that the burden of finding the others fell to me. I spent all my life uncovering three more, but to destroy them we need all five together. And tonight... tonight I had a vision of the missing one. Opening crawl Since the beginning of time, Mankind has existed between The World of Light and the World of Darkness. Our Secret Society has been here forever. Protecting others from the creatures who inhabit the shadows and the night. Known only to the initiated by our true name, The Legacy See also External Links ---- Category:1996/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified